


Full Moon

by seethefuture



Series: 单身牢房作品集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 逃离宿命
Series: 单身牢房作品集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865407





	Full Moon

血，暗红干涸的血。

长时间的奔跑让我的体力开始透支，呼吸变得费力，冰冷的空气从鼻腔和咽喉一齐灌进肺部，我的意识好像也开始模糊了。月亮挂在天上，像是一只空洞无神的眼在注视着我，是了，今晚是满月。我低头看向自己，发现他的血已经完全风干在了我的手上，我的袖口上，我的衣摆上。

也许还有我的脸上，因为我能感受到粘稠液体蒸发后留在皮肤上的黏腻与紧绷。

但我没想杀他的，我没想过要杀他的。

那把作为凶器的折叠刀现在正躺在我的衣袋里，因为我不知道逃亡过程中还会遇到什么，所以我将它从他的心口拔了出来。

我不记得自己到底跑了多久，只是体力和意识在这一刻都已经到达了极限，我只得开始跌跌撞撞地向前走。街上空无一人，连路灯的光芒都变得晦暗，空气仿佛开始泛起了波澜，一圈又一圈地交织旋转。晕眩感袭来，好像畏高症患者在俯瞰深渊一般，我跌坐在街边一家写着“Moon’s Tarot”的店铺门口，只想要休息一下再继续奔逃。

“愿意抽一副牌吗？”有声音突然在我背后响起。我迅速摸出了刀转身面对他，对方一身黑衣站在店门旁，背对着月光而立，这使得我看不清他的脸，但我的狼狈与恐惧在他那里却一览无余，于是从一开始便成了不对等的关系。

“不要紧张，”他说道，“我只是个占卜师，此时此刻看到您坐在我的店门口，想问您是否有兴趣进来做个简单的塔罗占卜。”像是为了解除我的疑虑，他真的从衣兜里取出了一副塔罗牌。那牌通体漆黑，只是用了细细的金色线条来勾勒牌面的图画、数字与名称。

鬼迷心窍般的，我感到自己缓缓点了点头，于是他将我扶了起来，带进了店里。我的刀还握在手上，心里却已经卸下了防备。我不明白自己对他为何会如此信任，可此时的我实在太累，已经完全没有办法正常思考，只能靠着最后一丝的直觉与惯性行动。

店里很黑，只有一张小桌子摆在中间，上面摆着一座小小的烛台闪着昏黄的光，窗户上挂着厚厚的黑色帐幔，所以我一开始才没注意到里面有人的存在。他将我带到桌前与他面对面坐下，我这才看清他的眼睛上围着一条黑色的缎带。

怪不得没有被我这副样子吓到，我随即便完全放松了身体。

他将那副塔罗牌摊开呈扇形摆在我面前，让我随意抽四张然后按顺序交给他。

“需要我报给你我抽到了哪些牌吗？”我故意问他。

“不需要，亲爱的客人，占卜需要的是心眼，我虽然看不到你的容貌，却依旧可以看清每张牌的意义与存在，所以请您不必担心，只要将它们按顺序交给我就好。”他的唇角泛起笑意，随后将右手掌心向上向我伸出，“现在，亲爱的客人，请交给我您的选择吧。”

我抽出了四张牌，按照顺序一张张递到了他的手上，他将那四张牌摆成了十字的形状，恶魔在左，宝剑在右，圣杯在上，命运之轮在下，唯独却空出了中心的位置。

“恶魔正位，宝剑九逆位，圣杯七正位，命运之轮逆位，现在我们还需要最后一张牌，请您从牌堆的最末尾向前数14位，然后将那张牌原样放在牌阵的中央空位。”他冲我说道。我依从他的指示，抽出了倒数第十四张牌，而后小心翼翼地将它填补在了空缺之中。

是月亮牌。

“您是个有秘密的人啊。”他的指尖掠过那张逆位的宝剑牌，“您的心里现在是否充满了动摇与不安呢？我看到了灾难、毁灭与不幸。您应该经常会做噩梦吧，会觉得世界充满了不真实，会觉得一切是否只存在与自己的幻想之中。”他吸了口气，继续说道，“宝剑九，梦中惊醒，却无法逃离恐慌与惊悸，命运之轮逆位，无穷无尽的恶性循环。您刚刚经历了很恐怖的事情，但您在麻痹自己一切都只是假象，您在模糊状况，您以为只要逃离一切就会被解决，可事实上并非如此，您被恶魔束缚，您将与他一同堕落，因为这是命运的安排。人永远无法逃离自己的阴影，正如同无法逃脱命运的安排。”他的手突然抚上了我的脸，“我感受到了生命曾在这里逝去，您用别人的鲜血为自己转动了命运之轮。月亮展现了您潜意识里所藏的欲念，您在渴望些什么呢？是与恶魔订立契约时的兴奋？还是夺去他人生命时的快感？刀子刺进皮肉的一瞬间，您也感受到了吧，精神上的刺激感与兴奋感，他们在向您传达信息：您是与生俱来的魔鬼代言人。”

我任由他的手擦过我脸上的血迹，然后在他收回去的一瞬间将它抓在自己的手中：“我没想杀他的，正如我本也没想杀你一样，可是你也说了，我是个有秘密的人，有秘密的人最害怕的就是被人知道自己的秘密，那么只能对不起你了，只有死人才能保守秘密，所以现在就请你消失吧，下辈子不要再随随便便替陌生人占卜了。”我将折叠刀插进了他的心口，而他的鲜血则在我手中绽成了最艳丽的玫瑰。

我没想杀他的，我没想过要杀他的。

我又开始了我的逃亡，满月依旧在天上看着我，我不停地跑着，跑着，却突然看见“Moon’s Tarot”的招牌出现在眼前，招牌下站着一个一身黑衣的人，他的手上是那副金色牌面的塔罗牌，而他的眼睛则被黑色的缎带缠裹。

莹白的月亮开始被血色浸染。

Fin.

* * *

附：

月亮牌（The Moon / La Lune）部分引用牌意：幻象的、环境黯淡的、黑夜的不安、神秘的气息、阴晴不定的、潜意识的欲念、混乱的、欺骗的、诡异的、模糊的状况。

**Author's Note:**

> 汉尼拔和他狱后劲比较大 所以想写点疯疯癫癫的故事 文里所有关于塔罗牌的东西都是我瞎扯的 不要信 阿门


End file.
